Electronic device manufacturers strive to produce a rich interface for users. Conventional devices utilize visual and auditory cues to provide feedback to a user. In some interface devices, kinesthetic feedback (such as active and resistive force feedback), and/or tactile feedback (such as vibration, texture, and heat), is also provided to the user, more generally known collectively as “haptic feedback.” Haptic feedback can provide cues that enhance and simplify the user interface.
Some conventional haptic devices may not be capable of providing a “barrier” haptic effect. For example, a device may be incapable of detecting when a user wishes to move a manipulandum away from a barrier limiting position provided by a resistive haptic device. Some conventional haptic devices may also not be able to provide a user with a wide variety of types and levels of haptic effects, and may be costly and complex to produce.